Mi Fantasma
by Likeanotherone.k
Summary: Cuando todo es normal...aparece el y me perturba los pensamientos...que acaso solo yo lo puedo ver?... en fin...mejor si solo yo lo veo. yaoi sasunaru


Iba a hacer otro one-shot...pero se me fue la inspiración y el otro día mi hermana me dibujo un "hermoso cuadro" y le dije…"eres una maldita genio" y luego le di muchos besos y demases xD

Bueno…creo que esto no tiene micho futuro xD

Asiqe pediria que me digan qe tal va…sin mas que decir me despido…intenten disfrutar esto xD…pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia que se encuentren.

_**Disclaimers : **_ Naruto no es mio, es de su creador Masashi-San…y yo ago esto sin fines de lucro porque se que no me pagarían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno bueno… ¿mi nombre? Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Relatándoles una simple historia de cómo mi monótona vida paso a ser una verdadera locura…les contare sobre mi.

Soy un chico de 24 años común y corriente estoy en mi ultimo año de arquitectura y bueno…ya tengo heredada la empresa constructora de mi padre…mi familia es normal mi hermano Uchiha Itachi de 29 años es un psicólogo mi madre ama de casa y mi padre dueño de…casi todo lo comercial de Japón… como un normal afortunado japonés…bueno como les había dicho soy el jefe de la empresa constructora mas conocida en todo el país, de hecho, tanta es su grandesa que tenemos convenios por todas partes…que sorpresa.

Pero a mi particularmente me vale todo eso…vivo acosado por paparatzis porque una estupida revista me postulo como los mas deseados del país…si de mi dependiera la empresa se la regalaría a Itachi pero el muy estupido debía estudiar psicología…olvide mencionar que mi hermanito…es homosexual… ¡que asco! Si lo acepto…soy un maldito homo fóbico…pero tanto que nuestros padres le buscaron pareja viene el muy estupido y nos trae a un muy ostentoso rubio llamado Deidara, el muy bastardo de mi hermano sabe que odio a los rubios, ya que la mayoría son unos malditos escandalosos…recuerdo el día en que nos lo presento…casi cometí suicidio…y bueno…mi padre me atosiga con que siga sus pasos de arquitecto y que luego heredaría muchas cosas mas y muchas palabras sin sentido …vamos… que cuando era pequeño el ni me tomaba en cuenta…era todo Itachi esto, Itachi esto otro, pero cuando salio que Itachi era psicólogo mi padre lo dejo tranquilo…siempre me preguntare…¿porque no estudie medicina?...en fin prosigo…mi madre, mi querida madre…me pasa presentando mujeres que quieren casarse con migo…es horrible…un día llegue a mi casa y encontré a mi madre y a cinco mujeres sentadas a su alrededor…solo pude salir corriendo de el apartamento…las muy locas me perseguían,¿mi vida amorosa? Bueno puedo decir que no tengo novia porque aun no encuentro una que me llame la atención y esque solo e tenido una novia en toda mi vida…por lo cual Itachi me dice que soy un homosexual reprimido…mi novia era mi amiga de la infancia Sakura Haruno…que luego de que la encontré engañándome con mi primo Sai terminamos todo tipo de relación amorosa pero como ella era mi amiga…preferí conservarla como eso…aparte que somos colegas y estudiamos en la misma universidad la misma carrera…

Tengo conocidos…aun no encuentro a alguien que pueda denominar "mejor amigo", y compañeros de trabajo y personas de un hola y nada más.

Bueno decirles que mi vida es una monótona situación creo que esta demás…nada pasa en mi vida…y no estoy para nada molesto por eso…adoro saber que pasara en el día…y esque mi rutina no cambia…me levanto temprano luego al trabajo, luego comida, luego universidad luego mas comida y mas trabajo y luego apartamento a descansar para el mismo día…que mas puedo pedir.

De hecho ahora mismo me encuentro en el trabajo divagando en mi mente…ya que acabo de terminar un proyecto para la zona sur de la ciudad.

-Sasuke- escucho que dicen tras de mi…podría reconocer esa voz en todos lados-

-que deseas oto-san…-mi padre, mi muy respetado padre…si supieran todo lo que me fastidia cuando no quiero hacer lo que el quiere que haga…-

-recuerda que hoy tenemos una reunión familiar…Itachi quiere anunciarnos algo- es cierto…Itachi dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa…solo me puedo preguntar que tipo de estupidez estará planeando ahora-

-si oto-san… no me olvido-como podría olvidarlo si mi aniki estuvo toda la semana mandándome mensajes al celular con que lo recordara…-

-muy bien entonces te esperamos en casa a las ocho en punto- y se fue como llego…creo que olvide mencionarles que no vivo con mis padres… ¿Por qué? Porque quería mi independencia…y bueno…no fue difícil encontrar un departamento en el centro…-

-¡Sasuke-Kun! Que guapo estas hoy- mi amiga Sakura…siempre me intriga que no se de adonde siempre aparece sentada en mi escritorio-

-Sakura bájate de ahí…te he dicho que no me gusta que te sientes ahí-finjo molestia…en realidad ya la reprendo mas por costumbre que porque me moleste –

-pero que malo eres Sasuke-Kun-me dice poniendo un puchero que estoy seguro que cree que me mata-

-uhm-no tengo mucho que decirle…asíque recurro a los monosílabos…se que odia eso-

-en fin… no peleare con tigo…tengo mucho trabajo y solo vine a decirte que hoy es la fiesta social de los empresarios japoneses-me dice bajándose de mi escritorio y caminando hacia el sillón de cuero negro para sentarse y mirar hacia gran ventanal que da hacia el centro de la ciudad-es a las ocho en punto…no puedes faltar-girando su mirada hacia mi-

-que problemático…hoy tengo una reunión familiar a la misma hora asíque llegare mas tarde-anuncio dándome vuelta en mi asiento y mirando hacia fuera…contemplando como la noche va cayendo poco a poco en la ciudad-apropósito… ¿que hora es?-

-las 6:30…yo que tu me iría…jeje-ríe malévolamente…sabe que estoy atrasado…-

-rayos…bueno nos vemos Sakura…-tomo mi chaqueta y camino hacia la puerta de mi oficina.-

-¡no olvides la fiesta!-me dice sonriendo-

-no lo are-y salgo completamente de mi oficina y me apuro hacia el estacionamiento, subo a mi auto, que debo decir que es un convertible negro, y acelero recorriendo la ciudad…luego de media hora llego a mi departamento…ya son las 7:00…asíque tranquilamente me doy una ducha y me pongo mi terno negro…para no tener que después pasar a cambiarme de ropa para la fiesta social…ya son las 7:35…bajo el edifico y me subo a mi auto, recorriendo unas calles hasta que veo una mansión color miel …la mansión Uchiha…se abre la reja automáticamente dándome a entender que ya saben que estoy aquí…tranquilamente estaciono mi auto y miro mi reloj…7:59…perfecto.

-¡Llego Sasuke! ¡Llego Sasuke!- escucho el amoroso grito de mi madre que en cuanto entro a la casa me saluda de manera afectuosa…adoro a mi madre asíque tiernamente le correspondo a su abrazo…vamos… a cualquiera lo derrite su mama…-

-konichiwa Oka-san, que gusto verte-ella me abraza mas fuerte aun-

-te extrañe pequeño Sasuke- me dice mientras se aleja de mi y va al comedor-ven…ya estamos todos-me hace un gesto con su mano y yo la sigo –

-¡Ototo! – escucho cuando el idiota de Itachi me saluda y junto a el veo a Deidara que me saluda con un gesto-

-hola Aniki- veo como todos toman asiento en la mesa y yo me acerco a mi lugar…siento

Que todos me miran… ¿Por qué lo hacen?...-

-Ototo…-me habla Itachi y yo giro mi cabeza en su dirección…sorprendido de su repentino cambio de tono en la voz…-iré directo al grano…tu eres el único que no sabe de la familia, por lo que quería anunciártelo de esta forma-me dice con una expresión totalmente seria en su rostro… ¿Qué esta pasando?-Deidara y yo nos vamos a casar…-

-…-oh…era eso…-Itachi… es tu vida…has lo que quieras…y si quieres casarte con Deidara…yo no puedo hacer nada-

-Ototo-y comenzó a sonreír…que le puedo hacer…es mi hermano después de todo, y parecía nervioso por mi opinión…-¡oh! Ototo…gracias gracias-parece tan feliz pero…-

-pero Itachi…no iré a tu matrimonio-me levanto de mi lugar sin mirar la cara de Itachi que seguramente debe ser de pena y confusión…no podría asistir a ese tipo de eventos…no…porque quizá haría pasar un mal rato a Itachi…y el es mi hermano después de todo…-bueno…me retiro-y tal como llegue me fui …dejándolos a todos con palabras en la boca…me subí a mi auto y eche a andar el motor…recorriendo las calles en sumo silencio…hasta que llegue a mi destino…para poder librarme un rato de los pensamientos sobre el tema anterior…estaciono el auto fuera del edificio y bajo dejándole las llaves a un botón…entro y lo primero que veo es mucha gente elegante y una suave melodía sonando en el aire…un calido ambiente…un muy superficial calido ambiente, toda esta gente esta aquí para hacer tratados con otras empresas de alianza buscando el momento perfecto para poder enterrarse mutuamente una daga por la espalda…que montón de bastardos…-

- Sasuke-Kun, que bueno que llegas, ya pensé que no venias-sale Sakura de mis espaldas y siento el tono nervioso de su voz…seguramente ya enserio creía que no llegaba y tendría que ella representar a la empresa-

-este…si me demore un poco –siempre frío le respondo…ella hace una mueca de desaprobación pero sabe que yo no tomo en cuenta esas niñerías asíque pasa directo al grano-

-bien…tendrás que negociar con un gran empresario de la empresa de géneros…es el señor Kimoto Uehara…intenta ser amable con el…-me dice mientras me pega palmaditas en los hombros como preparándome para la acción-

-¿y como demonios sabre yo quien es el?-hago una obvia pregunta, no tengo idea de quien será ese Kimo…y algo-

-mira es el rubio de la fiesta…sabrás quien es…-me dice como si fuera algo obvio…con cara de "soy-mucho-mejor-que-tu" que claramente no le funciona…-

-y sabrá kami cuantos rubios ahí en la fiesta-molesto le respondo…nadie es mejor que yo-

-baka…te lo dije porque ahí un solo rubio en la fiesta…-y de la misma manera como apareció se fue…dejándome ahí completamente solo, y con la misión de tratar con un rubio, un maldito rubio escandaloso…-

-que mas da…-digo en un susurro y adentrándome mas en el recinto, pasando mas entre la gente diviso aun rubio bebiendo con unas mujeres en la barra…ese debe ser, pero giro un poco la cabeza y veo…a otro rubio apoyado en una pared con la vista perdida en la gente, ¿no dijo Sakura que solo había un rubio?...tonta no es pero, despistada tampoco…algo tiene ese rubio…algo que hace que me quede pegado mirándolo…y al parecer se dio cuenta porque giro su cabeza y esta mirándome fijamente con…unos ojos azul cielo increíbles…en estos momentos, ruego a kami que sea el con quien tengo que hablar y no el otro viejo mujeriego…comienzo a caminar hacia el cuando distingo una mirada confusa en sus ojos…como si no creyera que me acerco a el…y siento que me agarran el brazo y giro la cabeza para saber quien es la persona que me hace desviar mi vista del esplendido y misterioso rubio de azulinos ojos…y me encuentro con-

-Sasuke-Kun, que haces…el señor Kimoto esta por allá en la barra, ve y habla con el-Sakura con su chillona voz me hace recordar algo…-

-Sakura, ¿Por qué me dijiste que había un solo rubio cuando ahí dos?-la pregunta me carcomía y decido hacerla…pero al instante Sakura pone una cara de confusión que me preocupa…-

-¿dos rubios?, imposible solo ahí uno…ya deja de hablar tonterías y ve a hacer negociaciones-me tironea del brazo pero me niego a avanzar asíque con cara de fastidio me suelta y se aleja haciéndome muecas de que debo ir a hablar con el…que tontería…pero cuando giro mi vista para ver al extraño rubio que al parecer estaba de colado en la fiesta…este no esta…lo busco entre la gente, pero nada ¿Qué acaso se lo trago la tierra?-

-¿t-tu erres Sasuke Uchiha?- siento el olor a alcohol en el señor que se me acerco e instantáneamente percibo el olor de la sala…cigarros y alcohol…que mugroso…asíque decido subir a la azotea del edificio que debo decir no es muy grande…es solo un salón de reuniones por lo que son cuatro pisos…tomo un elevador escapando del asqueroso olor y cuando se abre la puerta veo el esplendido anochecer caer en la ciudad…y respiro aire libre…genial-

-claro como todos se ponen de acuerdo y yo no se nada de nada son unos tontos que-comienzo a escuchar…alguien me a seguido…pero al mirar hacia un costado de la azotea, veo al misterioso rubio refunfuñar algo mientras que sus dorados cabellos se mueven al compás del viento…y al parecer se da cuenta de mi presencia ya que me mira con esos ojos azules…pero ya no tienen el brillo de confusión de antes, sino que ahora dan una impresión de fiereza, de enfado, de frustración…-ah…es el idiota de antes…-¿me acaba de decir idiota? Pero que se cree, nadie le dice idiota a Sasuke Uchiha y sale sin pagar…asíque me acerco a el con molestia pero me detengo al momento en que el comienza a subir sus piernas a la baranda de la orilla para poder pasarse al otro lado ¿se quiere suicidar?-

-ya no queda nada…nadie me toma en cuenta y que rayos…nadie me ve…-gira su mirada a mi y al parecer me quiere hablar-nose porque me miras como si me pudieras ver…que bueno que no lo haces…seria patético…muy bien…por ultimo moriré frente a alguien que pretende verme…-y comenzó a soltarse…y mi corazón comenzó a saltar de manera incontrolable… ¿lo haría? ¿Se suicidaría?...y el chico se soltó…se soltó lanzando su cuerpo hacia abajo…y yo ahí parado viendo como cometía semejante acto…nose en que momento me puse a correr…no se cuando el chico me miro con terror…nose cuando, pero lo agarre de su brazo…deteniendo completamente su caída…-

-no lo hagas…-tomando su brazo bruscamente…mientras el chico me miraba con ojos de sorpresa total-no saltes…-

-¿p-puedes verme…?

Bueno…ai ta xD

Opinen plis!!!!

Acepto de todo…pero porfa digame si lo sigo…subiendo xD ya que igual lo seguire escribiendo akakjhakja

Atte. B-Chan


End file.
